


Papa Bear Superman

by supremegreendragon



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of blood, Bad Cooking, Crack and Angst, Drinking, Embarrassment, Friendship, Humor, Jimmy is an adult but Superman refuses to believe it, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Overprotective, Overprotective Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Jimmy Olsen is Superman's best friend. Yet recently, Superman has been treating him like a baby. He's 24 years old, for crying out loud! He also has a crush on his friend. Also, Superman can't cook.Jimmy will prove that he's an adult. Even if he has to run into danger to do so.
Relationships: Clark Kent & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Clark Kent/Jimmy Olsen onesided
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Papa Bear Superman

Jimmy Olsen had never complained about being known as Superman’s pal. He was never bothered by the jealous looks he got as Superman chatted with him, planning out their next adventure. It wasn’t even a problem when some crooks used him as a hostage (although they would quickly find out that Superman could be quite scary when he was mad). Criminals usually stopped with the kidnapping the first time Superman went feral.

No, none of that mattered to Jimmy. The thing that bothered him---and the reason he was now drinking down his frustrations in cheap beer---was how Superman had been treating him lately.

The bartender gave him a blank stare. She was a plump woman with a stern face that said _I don’t care about your problems._

“Hey, kid. Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

“I’m not a kid. And my name is James,” Jimmy downed another glass. It took a while to get used to the buzzing in his brain. The woman just rolled her eyes.

“Well, Mr. James. Something tells me you don’t drink very much, do you? A couple of drinks and you’re already starting to get trashed.”

Jimmy wasn’t drunk, he told himself. Well, maybe he was just a little inebriated. But that was the whole point of going to the bar, wasn’t it? To drink yourself stupid.

“Can I just get another beer, please? I promise to take an Uber,” he didn’t know why he was reassuring her. She wasn’t his mom.

Before she could respond, the people in the background started roaring with applause. Curious, Jimmy turned to see Superman approaching him. Superman ignored the way the crowd pulled out their phones to record him. His status as a celebrity had desensitize him to such treatment.

The bartender whistled her appreciation. Her eyes peered not-too-subtly on those super pecs. Jimmy ignored the nagging jealousy at the pit of his stomach. His one-sided crush had made it hard for him to see other people drooling all over Superman.

Jimmy’s heart rose with hope. Had Superman come looking for him? Maybe he wanted to talk about his behavior?

The Kryptonian turned his glare in the bartender’s direction.

“How could you let him drink so much?”

“He only had a couple of glasses of beer,” she responded. Meanwhile, Jimmy was in shock. Were they really arguing over his well-being like he was….

…..a child!

And now all of Jimmy’s earlier frustrations came back to him. He motioned for another drink, but Superman grabbed his hand, pulling him away. Jimmy struggled but it was like moving a boulder.

“Let go of me!” People were now recording this. Superman held his hand until they got outside, then scooped Jimmy up bridal style. With a grand leap, they took flight. Superman held Jimmy securely in his arms as if he was his baby.

“What was that about?” Jimmy demanded angrily. He would never live this down in a million years.

“You’re clearly drunk. I had to stop you before you ruined your brain development.”

“I’m an adult, Superman! My brain is done developing. That’s why I was legally allowed to purchase alcohol!”

Superman frowned in disapproval.

“You may think that, Jimmy. But all kids do before they grow up.”

“I’m 24!”

“That’s still a kid.”

Jimmy wanted to smack him, “The government would disagree, Supes.”

Superman didn’t respond. They arrived in front of Jimmy’s apartment. Superman dug out a spare key from his belt--one that Jimmy had given to him-- and opened the door. Jimmy thought he would drop him off there. But as it turned out, Superman didn’t feel like giving him even an ounce of dignity. He carried him to the bed and placed him gently on the soft cushions, all the while Jimmy’s face burned with shame. It was just his luck that he had a crush on a guy who thought he was a toddler. He half-expected Superman to kiss his forehead goodnight.

“Here. You’ll have a headache in the morning, so you’ll want to drink a lot of water to flush the alcohol out of your system.”

“I know what to do with a hangover, Superman,” Jimmy thought about hopping out of bed just to spite his friend. But he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble that would cause, “Don’t you have a monster to fight or a cat to save out of a tree? Something? Anything?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted me gone,” Superman pouted. It looked kind of cute. The only reason Jimmy didn’t gush at the sight was because of how annoyed he was right now.

“I just…I don’t need you to baby me.”

“I’m not babying you. I’m just trying to help you.”

“Well, you got me home. There’s not really anything else you can do.”

Superman placed his hands on his hips, “Now what kind of friend would I be if I just left it at that? I should stay here in case you get sick. Now go to sleep, Jimmy—”

“—it’s James—”

“—We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Jimmy hadn’t realized when he had fallen asleep. He woke up with a pounding headache. As he struggled to sit up, he spotted a glass of water and some medicine on the table next to him. At least Superman’s good intentions wouldn’t go to waste. Jimmy gulped down the Tylenol and stood up.

Maybe he’d cook himself some eggs? Food helped with a hangover, right? He thought he heard that somewhere. And even though his stomach flipped painfully, he decided to give it a try. But when he entered the kitchen, a sight made him freeze in his tracks.

Superman’s back was facing him, flipping pancakes off the stove. He wore Jimmy’s Superman logo apron. Jimmy didn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed that he found that. The apron was supposed to be a secret. Once he was over his initial shock, Jimmy took a moment to appreciate the sight. Superman looked really domestic right now. It was so damn cute! Jimmy’s heart fluttered like butterfly wings.

“Superman?”

“Morning, Jimmy. Sleep well?”

Jimmy gathered his thoughts.

“What are you doing?”

Superman glanced at him. He had heard the accusation in Jimmy’s tone. The superhero-esque smile never left his face.

“I’d think it’d be obvious. You’ll need a big breakfast to absorb all that alcohol in your system.”

“Really, I can do it myself. Superman, you need to be out protecting Metropolis.”

“I’m keeping a sharp ear out for trouble. And if there’s anything going on, I can take care of it and be back here in seconds,” finally, he frowned, “Why do you want me gone so badly?”

“You embarrassed me last night! Now the whole world will think you adopted me or something. You grabbed me from the bar like I was a kid.”

“You _are_ a kid.”

Holy crap, what was this guy’s problem? How could Superman see an obvious adult and think he was a child? And why didn’t anyone else get the same treatment? If Superman considered him a kid, then surely he would see everyone else his age the same way. And yet….that wasn’t the case. If anything, people even younger than Jimmy probably got more respect from him.

“Maybe I was when we first met. But that was years ago! I don’t need you to watch over me anymore. I’m fine. Just leave.”

Superman stayed where he was. Upset, Jimmy rushed to the door, thinking if Superman wouldn’t leave, then he would go himself. But like magic, he suddenly found himself sitting at the table. There was a fresh plate of pancakes in front of him and a fork in his hand. Somewhere along the way, Superman had even tied a napkin across his neck. Jimmy yanked it off, frustrated at how it resembled a bib.

“ _’Superman Keeps Tenant Captive in His Own Home_.’ That would make one hell of a headline.”

“Threaten me all you want, Jimmy. You’re not going anywhere today. I called your boss and told him you were sick.”

“You WHAT!?”

“You’re welcome.”

Jimmy had the sudden urge to shove kryptonite in his friend’s face. The look on Superman’s face dared him to argue. Jimmy bitterly dug into his pancakes. They looked good anyway. And truthfully, he really wanted something to settle in his stomach. Superman beamed at him as he took a bite.

The hero didn’t eat himself. But he did pull up Jimmy’s tablet and turned it on. The Daily Planet offered live feed every day, helping Superman keep track of the news. Lois Lane stood in front of the camera, with a picture of a man just above her head.

The man was easily recognizable. Jimmy knew him as one Cole Payne, a thief of the run. Unlike people like Catwoman, Payne was not above killing to get what he wanted.

“—last seen at the Metropolis Museum, although the reason for this is unknown. If you see him, keep your distance and call the authorities. He is very dangerous.”

Superman tensed up. That was a response that always triggered whenever he looked into the eyes of a killer. He shut it off, smiling as if everything was alright.

“How are you enjoying your breakfast, Jimmy?” he looked at him eagerly, hoping for a word of praise. Jimmy would’ve found it cute if he wasn’t so frustrated. He swallowed the food down, even though the insides were still gooey and uncooked. Superman should stick to his day job.

“It’s good,” he lied.

When Superman said he was going to stay, he meant it. All day Jimmy found him hovering over his shoulder. Superman would occasionally leave for a split second, presumably hearing a cry for help, but otherwise he was back and glued to Jimmy’s side.

**_Want me to get you medicine, Jimmy? Would you like me to make some soup, Jimmy? Jimmy, why are you trying to escape through the window? Get down from there before you hurt yourself._ **

It was getting to be too much. Now Jimmy sat at his writing desk with his laptop in front of him. Every so often, he would glance at his phone. He spotted a text from Lois.

_You ok? Heard Superman called in for you. Wth is going on?_

Jimmy: _You dont wanna know_

He snuck a glance toward Superman, who decided the floor needed sweeping. Jimmy couldn’t tell what he reminded him of more: a traditional fifties housewife or his mother. The man was still in that embarrassing apron, hovering around the room and humming as he used Jimmy’s broom.

It didn’t take Lois long to respond.

_I think I have an idea what’s going on. He’s been more protective of you ever since you got that promotion._

Jimmy frowned. Why would Superman think he was in any danger because of that? The promotion was a tougher job sure, as Jimmy had to oversee and train newcomers and take on a lot more responsibility. But it also paid a lot more. Jimmy had even started to save for a house.

Jimmy: _he was happy. He even bought me a hamburger to celebrate_

Lois: _Yeah. I think he was proud of you at first. But when I explained to him what all your new job required, he got scared._

Jimmy: _Of what?_

Lois: _You growing up_

Jimmy laughed at this, then immediately fell quiet when Superman gave him a questioning look.

“Everything alright, Jimmy?”

Leave it to Superman to be worried over laughin. Frowning, Jimmy nodded silently. Superman went back to cleaning, although now he was keeping a sharper eye on his pal. Jimmy scorned himself for chuckling in the first place.

Jimmy: _he’s not my dad_

Lois: _Yeah. Try telling him that._

Jimmy: _we’re best friends. its not normal to try to be your best friend’s father_

Lois: _Lmao. Normal? We’re talking about the guy who started a hurricane after he sneezed._

Rubbing his temples, Jimmy felt the sudden need for some strong coffee. Lois’s revelation was too much for him to take in all at once. Superman….actually had paternal feelings for him? Sure, Jimmy was definitely a bit younger than him, but he never thought that Superman saw him that way. Had it always been like that? When Superman befriended him, had the alien always saw him as a little kid that needed protection? Or did the feelings grow over time? And if he really did feel like Jimmy’s father, then did that mean there was no way he could like Jimmy the way Jimmy hoped?

Jimmy’s heart dropped. He got out of his seat and headed for the kitchen. He jumped when he looked behind him to see Superman inches away. He looked worried---big shock.

“Are you getting something to eat? Let me make it for you.”

“Geeze, Supes! I’m just getting a cup of coffee!”

Superman wasn’t fazed by Jimmy’s outburst, “Oh. Let me get it for you. You need to save your energy.”

“Really. I got it. I can make a cup of coffee on my own,” Jimmy yelped when Superman picked him up bridal style. He carried him to the living room and placed him in an armchair. Before Jimmy could move a muscle, there was already a warm cup of coffee in his hand. Warm, not pimping hot like he likes. Jimmy stared at it, “It’s cold….”

“33 percent of all burns come from scalding hot liquid, Jimmy. If you spilled it on yourself, I’d never forgive myself. It’s better safe than sorry.”

Jimmy made a face. Superman just laughed as if he was a cute, confused toddler. He even had the nerve to ruffle Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy silently vowed to get back at him one way or another.

“Don’t worry! It still has your preferred one spoon of sugar,” he stopped short, suddenly on the alert, “I hear a call for help. Don’t move a muscle.”

He zipped out of sight faster than Jimmy could blink. Jimmy stood up, if only to spite his friend. He glanced back at his phone.

Jimmy: _now that you mention it, hes been all daddy mode the whole day. how do i convince him im an adult?_

Lois: _I’ve tried explaining it, believe me. But I think he’s been in his own little world. One where you’re a kid._

Jimmy: _but y? because i got that promotion?_

Lois: _Like I said, he’s scared of you growing up. So instead of being a mature man about it, he’s trying to force you into being a kid._

Jimmy: _that sounds scary. i got to do something!_

Lois: _lmao! Goodluck!_

She thought this was funny, Jimmy realized with a grimace. Bet she wouldn’t be laughing if Superman was one loose screw away from changing her into diapers. Jimmy placed the lukewarm coffee on the table, trying to think up a clever response, when a notification pinged on his phone. It was from one of his friends.

Matt: _dude. think I saw cole payne._

Jimmy: _what?! Did you tell the authorities?_

Matt: _u no I don’t trust the government. He was going back to the museum, but he was sneaking in the back. I was delivering this stupid catering thing when I saw him. Figured you wanted the scoop._

This was great. Having friends in many places gave Jimmy so many lovely scoops like this one. He thanked his friend and opened his mouth to shout for Superman….

…when a thought stopped him.  
  


What if Jimmy took care of this one himself? He could take see what Payne was up to himself, then alert the proper authorities. Hell, this would be the perfect chance for a scoop. Jimmy Olsen would get a real picture of Payne stealing. Superman would have to be impressed then. And he would also see how easy it was for Jimmy to take care of himself.

He nearly jumped when Superman zipped behind him. Superman ruffled Jimmy’s hair once again.

“Just a wannabe robber. The poor man didn’t even have a real gun. Want me to make you lunch? I saw you had a box of mac and cheese.”

Before waiting for a response, Superman was already in the kitchen, digging out pots and ingredients.

“Mac and Cheese tastes better with rosemary, right?” Superman took the entire bottle of spice and poured it far too generously into the pot. Jimmy cursed his luck. There was no way he could sneak out without Superman noticing. If Superman caught him trying to escape again, he would no doubt tie Jimmy to a chair. And then he would spoon-feed him a practically inedible meal.

Jimmy looked at his phone: _Lois, I need you to do something for me._

Superman placed the lunch in front of Jimmy, proud of his ‘success.’ Jimmy was afraid to poke his fork at the monstrosity. He half expected it to jump on him like a live spider. Superman’s head snapped towards the window like whiplash. He frowned in worry, before looking back to his friend.

“I hear Lois calling for help. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he left in a flash. Jimmy released the breath he had been holding previously. Saved by the bell. He knew that if anyone could distract Superman long enough, it would be Lois. Dumping the food into the trash, Jimmy rushed out the door. He had already wasted enough time as it was. He prayed to whatever deity was above that Payne was still at the museum.

Jimmy arrived at the scene of the crime. The place had been barricaded after Payne’s latest criminal activities. Payne certainly had guts to show back up here. Whatever he wanted must’ve been really valuable.

Securing the camera in his hands, Jimmy went passed the signs telling him to keep out. He suddenly felt short of breath. Payne would not show him any mercy if he spotted him. Jimmy began to wonder if this had been a good idea after all.

….It was fine, he decided. He would just yell for Superman’s help if all else failed.

For some reason, the thought wasn’t very reassuring.

But it was too late to back out now. Besides, if he didn’t do this, then he was doomed to deal with Mother Hen Superman forever. He’d wake up everyday to Superman cooking him gooey pancakes, placing a bib around his neck, setting a curfew for him, telling him he wasn’t allowed to play with friends and tuck him in bed. The images spurred Jimmy on, renewing his sense of urgency.

This had to be done.

He managed to get inside with surprising ease. He thought there’d at least be a guard or something nearby, but the place was empty. Maybe the recent news about Payne terrorized them enough to go home.

_Chickens,_ Jimmy smirked. He edged along the wall, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone unfriendly. He froze just before he reached the corner. Voices murmured in the room next to him.

“….just open it up and steal it,” that was Payne’s voice.

“Are you sure this is the right one, boss? What if _he_ shows up?”

“You’d be ready for him by now if you just do what I say.”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“Excuse me?” a clicking sound accompanied Payne’s angry tone, “Mind repeating that question?”

“Sorry, boss! Please put the gun away!”

Jimmy choked up. He wouldn’t be prepared to see a death, even if it was a criminal’s death. The dread in his chest made him want to finish his task and go. One picture, he assured himself. That was all he needed.

He looked over his shoulder to see Payne and another man in front of a golden statue. Jimmy remembered that statue to have been unearthed and proclaimed as an heirloom from native royalty. Jimmy supposed that was pretty valuable, but Payne didn’t seem interested in any of the other artifacts. Surely, they could fetch a pretty penny too?

Jimmy had no time to be curious. If he dallied, they might spot him. So he took a picture and snapped.

The seconds after he hit the shutter went in slow motion. Jimmy had forgotten to turn the flash off. The flash alerted the crooks. The crooks were now looking at him. The subordinate grabbed the artifact, causing the alarm system to blast. Payne aimed his gun. Jimmy ducked just before he fired.

The slow motion stopped as it felt like time itself caught up to Jimmy. He felt more frightened than a rabbit mid-hunt.

“Where are you, boy?” Payne growled. He must’ve known Jimmy hid behind the wall somewhere. He shot another bullet. It went flying out of the wall inches from Jimmy’s torso. Jimmy’s heartbeat at a million miles per hour.

The roof suddenly burst opened. Superman landed on his feet with a powerful thud. His eyes glowed red to symbolize his anger at Payne’s destructive nature. Jimmy watched from his hiding spot. He knew Superman knew he was there. They were probably going to have a talk after this was over.

Payne grabbed the figurine and smashed its head opened. Jimmy and Superman were both shocked to see the green kryptonite hiding inside. Payne smirked, “I knew it!”

He held it up like one would use a cross on a vampire. Superman groaned and backed away. Jimmy realized that Payne hadn’t come here for something to sell.

He came here for a weapon against Superman.

Jimmy would worry how Payne figured out there was kryptonite in there later. Right now, he had to help his friend. Superman was already on the floor by the time Jimmy tried to grab onto the rock. Payne was not willing to give it up and soon the two were struggling for it.

Superman groaned, “Don’t do it….get out of here….”

But Jimmy of course didn’t listen. With one last yank, he actually managed to pry it out of Payne’s hands. There was no time to lose. He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him.

Bang! A searing white hot pain went through his chest. Jimmy cried out as his blood splattered on the floor. He fought through the pain, still running, but not as fast as before. However, that didn’t matter. He had managed to move the kryptonite far enough away from Superman for his buddy to regain his strength. It would be a cinch for Superman to take care of both the crooks.

Jimmy made it outside where a dozen police cars gathered around. A wave of relief hit him all at once and suddenly he was very tired. He blacked out before he could blink.

“…I thought he just wanted space,” that was Lois’s voice. What was Lois doing here? And where was here? Jimmy’s brain felt like it had been dunked underwater; his thoughts soaked together like wet paste. He wanted to open his eyes, but the light hurt his pounding head.

“You should’ve never pretended to be in danger. He’s hurt,” it was Superman’s voice this time.

“I know that! I didn’t think he’d go after a crook by himself. I guess you had a good reason for the daddy act after all, huh?”

“What are you talking about, Lois?”

“Don’t play dumb, Superman. You’ve been treating him like your baby ever since he got that promotion. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d ground Freckles when he wakes up.”

“I will not,” the tone in Superman’s voice didn’t sound very convincing.

Jimmy forced himself to open his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was lying on a bed. The second thing was the iv in his arm. Lois and Superman stood off to the side, Lois with her hands on her hips and Superman with his arms crossed. They dropped all their defensiveness as soon as they saw Jimmy awake. Superman ran to his side, glancing down at him with adoration and concern. Jimmy felt his heart swell. This was just like in his dreams, where he and Superman were a true couple.

“Jimmy! Where does it hurt? I’ll get the doctors to look over you a third time. I told them to do it, but they turned me away and said they did everything they could. Now that you’re awake, you can tell them yourself. You’ve been out for twelve hours! Are you hungry? Lois, call in some Chinese stat! Jimmy, let’s adjust your pillow here. Good good. Very good,” he purred as he tried his hardest to make his friend as comfortable as possible.

It was the final straw.

“Superman!” Jimmy shot up into sitting position, “If you want a baby so badly, get busy with Lois. I am NOT your kid. I don’t need you to feed me, tuck me in or watch over me 24/7. If I had known you were going to be this clingy, I never would’ve been your friend!”

Silence. No one said anything for a long time after his outburst. It gave Jimmy a chance to calm down and really see the effect his words had on the Kryptonian.

Superman looked stunned at first, then his face melted to confusion, before finally settling on sorrow. The sad look on Superman’s face made Jimmy realized that he had gone too far.

“Superman…..”

“I hear someone calling,” Superman flew out the window before Jimmy could say anything else. Jimmy and Lois looked at each other and frowned. Lois sighed.

“You could’ve worded that better. Especially all the crap about getting busy with me.”

“Sorry….I….lost my temper.”

“You lost your temper, so you threw a tantrum,” Lois pressed her lips in a thin line, “I guess Supes was right about you being a child, after all.”

A day later, Jimmy was released from the hospital with bandages wrapped all around his chest. Walking hurt a little, but thanks to the medication, it was just a numbing-stinging sensation. Superman hadn’t visit him since their fight. Jimmy thought he would be thrilled to bits, but now he wished he was here. Even if it got annoying, Superman taking care of him would’ve felt good right about now. Besides, Jimmy wanted a chance to apologize. He tried calling out to the sky but Superman never showed up, so Jimmy stopped trying. It was clear that the Kryptonian needed space.

He got to work a few days later. People came by to ask him how he was feeling, the first genuine concern anyone had shown him since Superman left. Jimmy offered a smile and recounted his story, taking extra care to make himself sound tough. The crowd seemed to love his tale, a few people even congratulating on helping Superman catch Payne.

“So, you’re going to write the story, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” was all Jimmy said. He sat down at his desk, logged into his work computer and began to type. As he wrote out his article, the story invigorated him. He remembered the danger he faced. The adventure he shared with his friend. It was like the old days. Typing out the story made Jimmy feel alive.

Suddenly, he uttered a short yelp, causing everyone else to turn to him. It had felt like someone shot him in the chest a second time. He realized the medication was wearing off and the pain was returning. To make matters worse, he had left his medicine in the employee lounge, meaning he’d have to walk over and get them. Which was a problem, as it hurt to even breathe right now.

He supposed he could ask these people…..but something inside him hesitated. After yelling at Superman how independent he was, it would be a blow to Jimmy’s ego to accept help now. Jimmy might’ve lost his best friend because of that fight. It would be salt in the wound to then turn around and ask someone else to baby him.

If Superman were here, Jimmy would apologize and ask for help. He wouldn’t care that Superman would embarrass him, so long as Superman was talking to him again. And even if it was obvious that Superman didn’t return Jimmy’s feelings, at least Superman cared about him in some way. Now Jimmy wasn’t even sure of that anymore.

Maybe Superman was done with him for good.

“Jimmy?” Clark Kent came from behind him. He leaned over to better inspect the younger man, concern evident in those eyes that hid behind unstylish glasses.

“Hey, Mr. Kent,” Jimmy groaned. Why did talking hurt too?

“Do…do you need medicine, Jimmy? I can get it for you.”

But Jimmy stubbornly shook his head. If anyone was going to get the drugs, it would be either him or Superman, he decided. Besides, he and Clark weren’t really that close. Though they were on friendly terms, they were far from calling each other friends. If Superman was still mad at Jimmy because Jimmy wanted independence, then Jimmy couldn’t go relying on someone else.

“I can get it. Really.”

“Jimmy,” Clark’s voice was stern, more so than Jimmy ever head it sound before, “You’re obviously hurt. Why do you hate accepting help from other people so much?”

Jimmy was in shock by those words. Could it be that Clark knew about his fight with Superman? Maybe Lois had told him.

He suddenly felt very small and defeated. He didn’t want to argue even if he had the energy. Clark softened.

“Hey, Jimmy? I’m sorry I raised my voice. I’m just worried about you is all….If…If I promise not to treat you like a child, will you let me get your medicine for you?”

Once more, Jimmy was struck speechless. He would’ve paid a million dollars to hear that coming out of Superman’s mouth. But even if it was just Clark saying this, the fact that at least _someone_ understood what Jimmy wanted was enough of a relief.

Jimmy gave a small, sincere smile, “O..okay, Mr. Kent. Thank you. It’s in my locker in the employee lounge. In a small green bottle.”

Clark dashed off to the rescue. Jimmy turned around to focus more on his article, though it was a challenge to distract himself from the pain.

“Jimmy, here it is,” Clark offered the bottle. Jimmy hastened to grab himself one and pop it down.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent. Gee, you’re a fast runner. There’s no way I could’ve got to the longue and back so quickly.”

Clark fumbled his glasses, suddenly looking very sheepish, “Um….is there anything else you need?”

Jimmy smiled and shook his head.

“No. Thanks for doing that,” he paused, “And…thanks for not treating me like a kid.”

Clark studied him intently. A little too intently. It made Jimmy feel like he was being examined through a microscope. What was Clark looking for? Something to grow out of his head?

Whatever it was, Clark seemed to have found it. He grinned, satisfied with his examination.

“No problem, James.”

Weeks passed by and Superman never approached Jimmy again. Although Jimmy pretended not to care, a hollow emptiness filled his chest. Every time there was a story on Superman saving the day, Lois would give him a sad look. She was the only one who saw the emotional turmoil Jimmy was under because of Superman’s avoidance.

After a while, Jimmy gave up on ever having a friendly conversation with him again. Superman was through being his friend. Jimmy could no longer deny that.

But at least he had gained a new friend in the process. Clark took to nursing Jimmy back to help, offering to drive him to and from work, keeping an eye out for his medicine, and even dining with Jimmy once or twice. Their friendship had grown tremendously over the weeks. So, it didn’t hurt Jimmy so badly to have his ties severed with Superman.

After a while, a change came over Jimmy. He used to have sweet dreams of being Superman’s boyfriend every night. But as time passed, the dreams shifted from Superman onto Clark. Jimmy would dream of Clark carrying him bridal style, laughing and having a good time with him. He dreamt of taking Clark out on a date with romantic music. He even dreamt of Clark flying through the air and saving him from monsters. The last dream made Jim chuckled as he remembered it.

The best part about Clark was that he was caring without being overbearing. Clark often asked Jimmy if he was overstepping his boundaries, making sure to treat Jimmy the way Jimmy wanted to be treated. He lost his cool a couple of times, like when Jimmy was still recovering from the bullet wound. But other than that, he was okay. Jimmy wondered why they hadn’t become friends earlier.

It was likely that Clark was straight. So Jimmy kept his newly developed feelings a secret. But it was hard because right now, they were eating an ice cream cone at the parlor. Clark wanted to celebrate his newest promotion with Jimmy. This special occasion was nice, but it was hard for Jimmy to look away. He was thinking some very perverted thoughts when he saw Clark lick away at his treat.

“Everything okay, James?”

“Oh,” Jimmy felt flustered. He had been caught staring, “Yeah….just thinking.”

“About what?”

Jimmy wouldn’t dare tell the truth. He blurted out the first lie that popped into his head.

“Superman.”

Pause. The serene atmosphere grew tense. Jimmy felt a somber eeriness when he realized that he still missed his ex-friend. Clark was great, don’t get him wrong. But it was killing Jimmy not to be able to apologize to Superman in person.

“I’m sure he’s just busy, Jimmy.”

Jimmy ignored how Clark forgot to call him by his preferred title. For some reason, the way Clark said ‘Jimmy’ was a lot warmer than when he said ‘James.’ Maybe he would let Clark call him that after all.

“He hates me, Clark. No need to sugarcoat it.”

“No,” Clark said the one word with such vigor that Jimmy had to look at him to make sure it was coming out of his mouth, “Superman does _not_ hate you. He’s just giving you space until you’re ready to talk to him again.”

“I am ready. I’ve been ready! This silent treatment he’s giving me….it’s driving me nuts! I just want to apologize to him,” Jimmy sucked in a deep breath of air after that outburst. It felt good to let that all out.

Clark went pale. It seemed that Jimmy’s words had struck a chord inside him. He gaped at the younger man, looking like he wanted to say something, but remaining silent. It took several moments for Clark to get over his shock.

“Let me talk to him. I’ll…..” Clark swallowed, “I’ll get him to meet with you. You two can talk things out.”

Jimmy licked his suddenly dry lips. He felt like Clark was his savior right now. Almost like a knight in shining armor. Sure, Jimmy loved independence. But he could swoon at being a damsel in distress every once in a while.

Especially if it was around Clark. Jimmy found his feelings for his new friend had changed drastically. The love he had for Superman had shifted their attention to the meek reporter.

“Can you really do that?” he asked Clark.

“Sure, James. I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Clark. And please-“ Jimmy smiled, “Call me Jimmy.”

The park was completely barren at night. Not even a stray animal wandered around the premises. Jimmy found the solitude oddly comforting. Metropolis was almost always busting with activity. Having a whole place to yourself was a rarity indeed.

The streetlamps shone down on him. Jimmy shifted nervously on the bench he was sitting on. Waiting was hard. He tried to distract himself by playing on his phone, but his mind refused to wander away from Superman.

“Jimmy?” a tentative voice called from above.

He raised his head up to meet Superman’s eye. The Kryptonian hovered a few inches off the ground, arms crossed over his chest. His face was wrecked with sorrow. It made Jimmy feel guilty for ever making him this sad.

Jimmy stood up, “Superman. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about everything I said to you at the hospital. You were right to be mad at me. I shouldn’t have gone after Cole. Please, I’ll do anything if you’ll forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Jimmy,” Superman said softly, “You were right about something too. I’ve thought long and hard about it. I did lose my head there, treating you like a little kid. I guess I couldn’t admit to myself that you were all grown up,” he smiled fondly of him. Like a proud parent, “I was never mad at you, Jimmy. I just had a lot to think about.”

Jimmy had two sudden epiphanies. One, Superman would never see him in a romantic sense. And two, Jimmy was (strangely enough) okay with that. The realization didn’t hurt him at all. As a matter of fact, Jimmy was relieved. At least he finally knew where he stood with Superman.

“You were like the little brother I never had. I guess I wanted to keep the illusion that you were a kid,” Superman said.

“I had no idea.”

Superman set his feet on the ground, so the two were on equal footing. He grabbed both of Jimmy’s shoulders and gave him a pleading look.

“I promise to tone it down. But please, let me continue to protect you. You get into so much trouble so easily. You’re practically a second Lois.”

“Hey! I take insult to that,” Jimmy laughed. Superman laughed along with him, sheer delight filtering through his voice.

“Pals?” Superman asked, extending his hand.

Jimmy smiled. Maybe he could never be Superman’s boyfriend, but he would always be his friend. And who knows? Maybe one day, Jimmy could actually get a date with Clark Kent.

Jimmy shook Superman’s hand, “The best.”

Because after all, Jimmy loved to be known as Superman’s pal.


End file.
